Lucifer, God's beloved son
by Jasmine
Summary: Satan is the father of lies, but Lucifer is, and always will be God's beloved son.


**Lucifer, God's beloved son**

**Prolo: The Child and Lucifer**

Lucifer smiled as he made himself appeared in the physical form of a man. He entered the room which his Satanists had prepared for him. They had captured the girl, the child of his enemy. They had captured the only daughter of a Christian pastor, who had been meddling with his work. Mr. Elijah Green had been active in his outreach to the Satanists. His effective work and fervency for Jesus had resulted in the conversions of many Satanists to Christianity.

This had resulted in a loss of face for Lucifer, especially before his subordinates. Asmodeus and Beelzebub might think that he was a fool, but Lucifer was well aware of their criticism of his failures behind his back. Together with Belial, Leviathan and Abaddon, they had been gossiping about him! As if it was his fault and only his fault that Mr. Elijah Green was successful in his outreach! Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belial, Leviathan and Abaddon had been blind to their own failures. He, Lucifer, had placed them as leaders to oversee the general affairs on Earth, and they had been negligent in their works. They had been lazy and complacent, underestimating the simple Christian pastor until he started to succeed in turning one Satanist after another away from Satanism, and into the hands of that arrogant Son of God, who died on the cross for the world.

And it was up to him, and him alone to handle the mess that they left behind in their utter incompetency. When they finally reported to him about the presence of this Elijah Green, it was too late for him to do anything! Much too late indeed! This simple pastor had grown so wide in his faith for Jesus that it was impossible to stop him at his works.

Incompetent fools! If they had told him about the problem earlier, while Mr. Green was still a young pastor, struggling to hear God's voice accurately, something might still be done to cause the pastor to doubt God's call in his life. A false vision, a misleading dream, a beautiful girl, a rich and successful career, disapproving christian brothers and sisters. Oh, there were so many possibilities, so many avenues Lucifer could use to lead this Elijah to a path away from his true calling. Now, Mr. Green had seen too much successful conversions of the Satanists to Christianity, that it is impossible to make him doubt his calling.

All that remained for Lucifer to do was to make the pastor pay back for all the damages he had done. Yes, revenge. If Lucifer could not make the pastor turned away from his true calling, then Lucifer would make sure that the pastor suffered in as great a manner as possible, for the humiliation he had caused Lucifer to experience, before God, before the holy angels and before incompetent fools like Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belial, Leviathan and Abaddon.

As such, Lucifer had brought himself to swallow all his humiliations and discomfort, and went to present himself before the throne of God. Just like what he had often done, when he wanted God to give him the power to hurt someone, who, otherwise, would have been protected by God and out of his reach. He had to bring himself to ignore all the glares of the holy angels that were surrounding God, as he presented his petition before the Most High.

"Give me the child of Elijah Green." Lucifer petitioned.

"Why?" God questioned. Lucifer was uncomfortable with the look that his maker was giving to him. It was as if God had seen through all of him, being aware of all his motives.

"This Elijah claimed to love you above all things. Yet, I had noticed that there were moments when he forgot all about you when he was spending his time with his only daughter. His love for you was not true." Lucifer lied. He knew in his heart that Elijah did love God.

"I had never doubted Elijah's love for me." God replied.

"Then, give me the child."Lucifer hissed.

It was weird how God had looked at him, then. God had looked at him with His eyes. His so piercing, so knowing, almost seemingly sorrowful eyes. Lucifer almost thought that there was some love in those eyes. Love for the pastor, love for the child, and love even for him. Except it was not possible, of course, that God still loves him. Not after his rebellion. Not after all he had done. Not after God had proclaimed through His book of revelation that He would send Lucifer to burn eternally in the lake of fire. No, thought Lucifer to himself, he must have imagined those love he saw in the eyes of His maker. God loves the pastor, He loves the child, but He does not love Lucifer. Not anymore.

"Give me the child." Lucifer repeated.

Again, the sorrowful looking eyes. It seemed to plead with Lucifer, to ask Lucifer to turn away from his evil, and be good. But it must have been his imagination, of course. God had after-all, declared to the whole universe his judgment of Lucifer. God had condemned him to an eternity in the burning lake. God had ceased calling him by his name Lucifer, and addressed him as Satan. God had ceased to love him. He was no longer a son of God, he was now God's enemy. God's only desire for him was to see him suffered eternally.

And he wished he could make God suffered, too. Physically, mentally, emotionally. But since he could not make God suffered in a physical or mental sense, he would have to confine himself to hurting God emotionally. And that was what he had been doing, and what he would continue to do.

"Give me the child."Lucifer said, calmly.

"Very well, the child is in your hand. But on her father, do not lay a hand."God replied. Lucifer smiled. That was what he wanted to hear. The glares of the holy angels, some of who used to be his friends, were hard to ignore. But somehow, Lucifer managed to ignore them.

On obtaining his permission from the Most High, Lucifer set to work. He ordered Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belial, Leviathan and Abaddon to gather together his top Satanists, and to convey to them his wishes for them to kidnap the only daughter of Elijah Green. He promised to give them more Satanic power than they had ever possessed if they accomplished his will. Incompetent though they were, the Satanists managed to kidnap the child, and they had locked her in the room of a mansion that belonged to one of them. Lucifer had no interest to know whose room it was he was using, he was not interested in knowing the names of the Satanists who had successfully kidnapped the child for him. They were merely his tools for him to make full use of, and then to dispose of when they were of no more use to him. He hated them as much as he hated the Christians, and the rest of the human race.

For now, he was obsessed about and thinking of the child, and the many ways he could hurt her. The many ways he could make her father paid!

The girl was about 12 years old and she blinked her eyes as Lucifer entered the room. Apparently, she was surprised to see him, surprised but calm. Lucifer tried to smell for the scent of fear and dread within her, but all he managed to smell was her sense of calmness, and a bit of curiosity.

"Do you know who I am?" Lucifer asked.

"Satan." The child replied.

"Aren't you afraid of me, then?" Lucifer hissed.

The child blinked her eyes, but she did not reply. Lucifer made use of his power, and a knife appeared in his right hand.

"I am going to kill you," Lucifer said.

"Was it fun?" The child asked.

"Fun?" Lucifer questioned.

"Killing. Was killing fun?" The child asked.

"It had nothing to do with fun. It was something that I wanted done." Lucifer replied.

"Why?" The child asked.

"Because I hate you." Lucifer replied.

"Was it fun?" The child asked. "Was hating someone fun?"

"No," Lucifer admitted. "It was not fun."

"Then, why hate?" The girl asked.

"Because I had nothing to lose," Lucifer replied. "He will be sending me to hell. Whether it is one person that I hurt or a million persons, my judgment will be the same."

"Are you afraid of judgment?" The girl asked.

"No," Lucifer lied.

"Do you still love Him?" The girl asked.

"No," Lucifer replied.

"Do you once love Him?" The child questioned.

"Maybe," Lucifer replied.

"Do you miss the maybe?" The child asked.

Lucifer sighed, "Maybe..."

"Then, ask Him to forgive you." The child said.

"He won't forgive me," Lucifer replied.

"How do you know if you never ask?" The child questioned.

"He said so in His book. In Revelation. He declared my future for me. He would send me to an eternity in the lake of fire. The judgment had been set. The judgment had been written down in the book."

"Is the Judge more powerful or the book?" The child asked.

"The Judge." Lucifer replied.

"Then, ask the Judge to change His mind about what He wrote in His book." The girl said.

"He won't. I know His justice. He hates me..." Lucifer said.

"Have you read the book of Jonah?" The child asked.

"I know all the stories in the Bible," Lucifer replied.

"Judgment was set against Nineveh. God proclaimed the destruction of Nineveh. It was His word. But was Nineveh destroyed in the end?" The child asked.

"No," Lucifer replied.

"Why? Because God's word was not true?" The child asked.

"No, because Nineveh repented and God changed His mind about the judgment He had originally decreed against Nineveh." Lucifer said..

"See? God can change His mind?" The child smiled.

"But... the book... " Lucifer protested.

"God wrote the book, and if anyone can change the decreed written in it, that Someone is God." The child replied.

Lucifer was deeply disturbed. Could it be possible? Could there be a chance for him? Could God change His mind about the judgment? No, it could not be possible.

"Stop telling me about God!" Lucifer shouted.

"I will pray for you, pray for you to ask God to forgive you." The child replied.

"Shut up!" Lucifer yelled, and he lightly cut the throat of the girl. Even in his anger, he was in control of his own actions. He deliberately cut through enough of the girl's windpipe to ensure that she would die, but not so deep that she died immediately. He wanted the girl to suffer, to suffer the pain of suffocation.

He laughed as the girl choked to breathe, while blood trickled down her throat. Lucifer wanted to lick at the blood that flowed down the child's throat, but something stopped him. It was the look that the child gave to him. A look of forgiveness. A look of love. The girl, although, struggling in pain to gather the air into her lungs, was saying through her eyes, I would pray for you.

_I would pray for you. I would pray for you. I would pray for you._ The child's eyes screamed.

Lucifer slashed at the throat of the child. Again. And again. And again.

He was still slashing, when Abaddon came for him.

"Lord, the girl is already dead," Abaddon said, looking amused at Lucifer's uncontrollable rage.

"I know she is already dead," Lucifer lied. "I just wanted to make sure that her father knew that I did it in hatred."

"As you said, my Lord," Abaddon replied, although he still looked amused.

"Why are you here?" Lucifer regained his calm composure.

"It is about the archangel Michael. He had defeated Beelzebub. And the head Satanist of The Black Chapel had accepted Christ, under the leading of Elijah Green."

_Incompetent fool! _Lucifer wanted to yell at Abaddon, but chose to keep his thoughts to himself.

_I would pray for you. _The echo of the child would not go away. Oh, why wouldn't it go away?

**Chapter One- God and Lucifer**

It was so long ago. It was so very long ago. The day of his creation. The day when he first became aware that he is a living being.

Lucifer tried to shake the thoughts of the past away from his mind.

He had paid a visit to the funeral of the girl, and Elijah Green was there. The man was pale, deeply shaken. He would not talk to anybody. He would not even pray to God. The ex-Satanists who tried to comfort him, were ignored by him. He was sitting alone by himself, clutching onto the photograph of his only daughter. Tears streamed down his deeply grieved face.

Lucifer laughed. _That is what you get for messing with me._

Abaddon, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belial and Leviathan were with him at the funeral. They were laughing and chatting among themselves, ignoring him. Like him, they were delighted at the devastation of Elijah Green over the loss of his only daughter.

Lucifer was so overjoyed at his accomplishment that he wanted to go to his subordinates, and talked to them. But he kept himself aloof, instead. No, he would not talk to his subordinates. He would not put into their mind the idea that he was friendly towards them.

They needed to fear him, if he hoped to continue to exercise power over them. He knew they coveted his position, and if they thought he was friendly with them, they might just try to overthrow him. Like what he did with God.

How long ago was it, when he first opened his eyes? And the first being that captivated his eyes was Him. He was full of curiosity, then. Full of curiosity of the being before him. Of the being that was busy creating other angels. Yet, in spite of His extreme business, God had the time for his curiosity, had the time to smile at him. It was so amazing, how God could be so busy creating the other angels, and yet seemed to have all the time for him. To give him all His attention, as if he was the only angel that He had created.

He looked-looked with all of his eyes at God. And God looked back at him. He was so exalted, so exalted to see the being who had made him. He was so grateful, so grateful at being made, that he wanted to look with all of his strength at His maker. His maker was eagerly delighted to look at him. And for a long moment, God and him looked at each other, and they were not aware of the other angels. It was a special place, a place where only God and he existed, a place where no other being could intrude. And in that place, both God and him were so busy looking at each other that they forgot to see any other being or any other thing.

"Are you done with looking?" God laughed. The first sound that he had heard. It was such a sweet sound, and his ears were delighted to listen to His laughter. He blushed.

"You were looking at me," Lucifer protested. And then, he blushed, again.

God laughed. "You are pretty to look at."

"Like you?" He asked, curious. The being before him was very beautiful. He was beautiful beyond measure.

"Not like me, but pretty, nonetheless." God laughed.

He blushed, again.

"I like to look at you," Lucifer said, shyly. "You are so beautiful."

"Do you really think I am beautiful?" God asked, delightfully.

"Yes, I do. You are the most beautiful being I had seen," Lucifer replied, shyly.

"Will you never cease to think of me as being beautiful?" God asked.

"I will always think of you as being beautiful," Lucifer replied, joyfully. "I promise."

He would keep his promise, oh yes, he would. Nothing... nothing in the universe... would ever make him failed to see the One who had given him sight as beautiful. No, His maker will always be the most beautiful being in His eyes.

God laughed. He was exceedingly happy. It was such a joy for Lucifer to see His maker being so happy.

"Lucifer..." God began.

"Lucifer?" Lucifer questioned.

"Your name," God replied. "Do you love it?"

"Light-bearer," Lucifer said, making full use of his intellect to decipher the meaning behind his name.

"Yes," God replied. "Do you love it?"

"I love it very much," Lucifer replied. "Father."

God laughed, again. God truly delighted to laugh. He seemed to laugh so frequently. He was really nice to look at, nice to listen to, and nice to talk to, as well.

"Call me 'Father', again." God laughed.

"Father, Father, Father, Father, was that enough?" Lucifer asked, playfully.

"I will never get tired of hearing you call me 'Father'," God replied. "My son."

Lucifer laughed. It was such a marvelous thing to be created, it was such a joy to exist, it was such a wonder to be able to be with Him.

"Will you love to sing?" God asked.

"Sing?" Lucifer questioned.

God sang. His voice was so beautiful. The tune was soothing and harmonious. Lucifer felt like he was flowing away with the song.

"I love your song," Lucifer laughed.

"Will you love to sing, my son Lucifer?" God asked. It was at this point that Lucifer realized that even though God is one being, He is manifested in three persons. The Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. And the three persons are in agreement with one another, and God spoke as one being, with the Father being the dominant person.

Lucifer realized, at the same time, too, that he was capable of thinking. He was aware of the thoughts that were running through his mind. Without being taught how to speak, he had immediately knew how to speak. Without being lectured on how to see, he could immediately see. Without anyone guiding him to hear, his ears were able to respond well to sound. Such thoughts were too marvelous for him.

And in delight, Lucifer freely sang:

"You are my maker,

beautiful and eternal.

You give me eyes,

and they are blessed to see your beauty.

You give me ears,

and they are fortunate to hear your wonderful voice.

You give me a brain,

and they fathom your mysteries.

You give me mouth,

and I praise you,

Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

God laughed, delighted to receive the genuine worship Lucifer was giving to Him. It was at this moment when Lucifer noticed that other songs were flowing into his ears. The other angels... they were singing. It was at this moment when Lucifer became aware and conscious of the other angels.

And he laughed as he joined in the chorus, together with the other angels. They sang happily, in harmonious unity, delightful at being made, and enthusiastically determined to give to their Creator the best of their praise and worship.

"My Lord, my Lord, my Lord, MY LORD!" The shout startled him. Lucifer regained his thought, to see Beelzebub looking with puzzlement at him.

"What is the matter," Lucifer asked.

"My Lord, you were smiling." Beelzebub replied.

"I am pleased at the grief I had caused Elijah," Lucifer lied.

"It was not just that smile that was in your face. You were humming. If I did not know how much you hated Him, I would have thought that you were singing a song about Him." Beelzebub said.

"Nothing of that sort. I will never worship Him, never ever. Never, never, never ever." Lucifer stated, matter-of-factly.

Beelzebub smiled, "You should have seen the faces of the angels that hovered around Elijah. They were upset at their inabilities to comfort that man."

Lucifer laughed, "That is what they deserve for being His blind slaves!"

Beelzebub laughed.

"Let's get back to hell. There is nothing much for us to do here," Lucifer said. Beelzebub nodded, and went to gather the other top ranking demons of Lucifer. They vanished away from the site of the funeral into hell.

Lucifer found himself thinking about the song, again. The first song in which all the angels had united together to sing to their Creator.

Beelzebub was there, too. He was there, together with Abaddon, Belial, Asmodeus, Leviathan, and all the demons. And they, too, were singing—together with the angels, together with Lucifer. And their faces had radiated joy back then.

Lucifer shook his thoughts. _Stop thinking of the past._

But his thoughts would not leave him alone, and Lucifer found himself wondering if he would choose to sing a song now, would it sound as harmonious and lovely, as it had once sounded? Or would it be distorted, and unpleasant, a reflection of his current fallen state?

Lucifer did not want to know the answer.

**Chapter Two— Jesus and Lucifer**

Elijah Green was lying on his bed, but he was not asleep. The man was staring at the ceiling, his body unmoving, his mind apparently obsessed in thoughts.

He had been in this state for days. After the funeral, he had retreated away from his church, from his duties and had been doing nothing in particular.

The Christians in his church had been praying very hard for him. In his absence, one of the ex-Satanist who had become a Christian had taken over his duties.

Lucifer laughed. He was wrong about there being nothing to stop Elijah from his calling. He had overestimated Elijah. If he had known earlier how the death of Elijah's only child would cause him to lose interest in everything, he would have petitioned God earlier for the life of the girl.

Jesus, the Son of God, was sitting on the bed beside Elijah. His right hand was holding onto Elijah's right hand, but the Christian pastor was too distressed to be aware of the presence of His savior. Tears were rolling down the eyes of Jesus.

The angels were unable to comfort the pastor. The angels had tried all they could to divert his thoughts away from the loss of his daughter, but they were not successful. The angels had felt helpless, and they reported their failures to comfort the man to their Master, and Jesus had quickly come down to take over their jobs. Yet, Jesus wasn't talking to the man. He was not speaking words of comfort. Jesus was merely holding the man's hand, and Jesus was grieving with him.

Lucifer looked at Jesus in triumph.

"I told you, the man loves his daughter more than you." Lucifer boasted.

Jesus was silent, ignoring Lucifer. He looked at the man who He was with, and He gave that man all His attention.

Lucifer looked at the Son of God, who had come down as a man, to die on the cross, for all the wrong-doers. Jesus surely loves the mortals, in spite of their rebellions and unfaithfulness towards Him. The Son of God is so full of love for the beings that He had created together with His Father and with the Holy Spirit.

Once, this Son of God had loved him, and once, he had loved this same Son of God with every inch of his being.

The Son was laughing, as He swam. The pool was crystal clear, and it was very big.

God had manifested Himself in the person of the Son. The Father was there, as was the Holy Spirit, but it was the Son, who was being the dominant person of the Trinity God. And the Son had appeared in a substantial form.

Lucifer flew on top of the Son, as he gazed lovingly at the beautiful being before him. It was such a joy to look at the Son. He was so beautiful.

"Come and join me, Lucifer." The Son said, His eyes looking lovingly at the angel that was flying above Him.

"No, thank you," Lucifer replied. He had no wish to get himself wet.

The Son stopped swimming and looked up at Lucifer. There was a playful sparkle in His lovely eyes. Before Lucifer could prepare himself for what was coming, the water in the pool splashed outward and it drenched all of him.

The Son laughed.

"Come and join me, now, Lucifer."

Lucifer dived into the water, and began splashing the water back at the Son.

The Son tried to dodge his water attack, but to no avail. Lucifer was determined, and he was splashing the water with all his strength at the Son.

The Son laughed as waves after waves of water hit Him.

"I only hit you once with the water, and you hit me back so many times."

Lucifer laughed. "Consider it a shower of blessings from me."

"Then, I will give you my shower of blessings as well." The Son replied, as He resumed His water attack on Lucifer.

It was a war of the water, with the Son and Lucifer both trying hard to dodge the water of their opponent, while sending as much water as they could towards their opponent. And they were laughing wildly, as they 'attacked' each other with water, and tried to 'defend' themselves from the water. Occasionally, a few angels flew by, and stopped to watch the water battle. These angels quickly flew away, though when The Son and Lucifer temporarily stopped their attack towards one another, and sent the water splashing onto the watching angels.

It was awhile before they got tired of their water splashing game. They sat on a bench that was near the pool and stared into the water in deep contemplation.

"Water is a wonderful creation of yours, my King." Lucifer said.

"It is not as wonderful as you. Or your brothers." The Son smiled.

"Will you ever create a place where there is no trace of water?" Lucifer asked, his mind full of curiosity.

For a moment, for a brief moment, Lucifer thought he caught a look of sorrow, flashing across the face of the Son. It was as if the Son was seeing something painful.

"I hope that I do not ever have to create a place without water," The Son replied, with a sad look in His eyes.

Then, The Son managed to gather Himself and was His cheerful self, again.

"Do you think we should invite your brother Gabriel here to the pool, and 'attack' him together. He was always so serious. A shower of blessings from the two of us might 'awaken' the not so serious side of him." The Son laughed.

Lucifer was excited with the idea. "It will do Gabriel a lot of good. If you do not mind, I will be your strategist. I will come up with the plan on how we can invite Gabriel to the pool, without arousing his suspicion."

The Son laughed. "You are the most intelligent being I had made. With you by my side, I don't have to worry about anything."

Lucifer laughed, "I will always be your strategist. I will always glorify you with the mind that you have given me."

The Son laughed. Oh, how delightful and blessed He looked!

Lucifer shifted his thoughts back to the present, and he noticed that Jesus was looking at him. Elijah was still lying on the bed, but Jesus' eyes was no longer on Elijah. Instead, Jesus was looking at him. Lucifer felt uneasy under the look of Jesus. Jesus' eyes were deep in thought, contemplative in nature. It was as if Jesus had traveled with him to their past, and Lucifer did not like that thought at all.

"Elihua...my girl..." Elijah moaned, and Jesus' attention was back with the Christian pastor.

Lucifer gladly made use of the opportunity to retreat to hell.

"My Lord, you had been crying," Belial exclaimed on seeing Lucifer.

"Sweat, they were sweat, not tears," Lucifer lied, and he retreated back to his private chamber.

_A place without water. Oh, that was the place he was in right now. _

And Lucifer thirsted, greatly. Not for physical water, but for Him.

**Chapter Three- Holy Spirit and Lucifer**

Lucifer laughed as he relaxed himself. The groans and screams of the damned always excited him. He loved to hear their regrets. The damned always cried out for Jesus, promising to mend their ways if He would give them a chance to live again. Except of course, they were merely lying. The damned were like him. They were his children, his off-springs- tools he had used to manifest evil in their world. Not all of them were as evil as the Satanists. Some of... no... most of the damned looked righteous in their own eyes. They were normal people, who never murdered, never stole, never committed adultery.

But they downloaded copyrighted materials, they told lies, they did not donate to that starving child that they passed by on the street and they spread gossips. There were many, many 'minor' deeds they committed, that were wrong in the eyes of the Holy God. As such, He could not permit them to enter into heaven. For God hated wrong deeds with a passion. Even seemingly 'small' wrong deeds were like atrocities before the fully Righteous God. In His wrath, in His anger, God sent them to hell.

And here they were, full of regret and sorrow, suffering in pain, crying out in their weakness to a God that no longer hears their prayers. They dreaded the day of Final judgment as much as all the demons in hell did. Lucifer knew that the demons were afraid of the judgment, though they never talked much of it. They were all cowards, the demons and the damned. Lucifer was the only brave one, the only being that was not afraid of God and His judgment, and the only being who would never be afraid.

_Stupid fools_, Lucifer thought to himself when his mind focused back on the damned, again. _If they had accepted Jesus' salvation, they would not be here._

Thinking about Jesus made Lucifer uneasy. Ever since that day when Jesus looked at him as if He had traveled back to their past with Lucifer, Lucifer had felt uneasy each time he came face to face with Jesus. He hated it, hated the fact that Jesus was aware of what he was thinking. He hated looking like a weakling before Jesus, looking like some lost angel who was still hungry for His love. Oh, why did he cry?

Asmodeus flew towards Lucifer.

Lucifer frowned. _Why did that fool come here? Wasn't he ordered to stay on guard around Elijah Green?_

"My Lord, Elijah Green is reading the Bible," Asmodeus said.

_Incompetent fool_, Lucifer thought, and he flew to Earth. Asmodeus went with him.

The Christian pastor still looked lifeless, but he was engrossed with the reading of the bible. Jesus was not with him, though the angels were surrounding him. The angels were happy, having managed to convince Elijah to take a look at the bible he had not looked at for days.

Lucifer sensed the presence of the Holy Spirit. The Holy Spirit was with Elijah. He was gently opening the meaning of the scripture to the Christian pastor. The third person of the Trinity, the Holy Spirit, is and has always been a humble person. He is always in the background, not drawing attention to Himself, while pointing all of His creation to look at The Father or The Son.

Lucifer wondered what book Elijah was reading. He hoped it wasn't the book of Revelation. Lucifer hated the book of Revelation. No, it was nothing to do with the judgment, written in that book. Lucifer was not afraid of being judged, he was not afraid of the lake of fire. He simply did not like the book of Revelation. It was a matter of personal preference.

Lucifer wanted to draw closer to Elijah to take a peek at what he was reading, but the holy angels were guarding him. And Lucifer did not want to engage in a warfare with them, simply over his curiosity about the book which Elijah was reading.

Elijah sobbed. The Holy Spirit comforted him.

"Oh, it was so hard to be like Job. How could the man praise You after he had lost all that he had? I couldn't praise you, God. I couldn't."

The Holy Spirit hugged Elijah.

_I understand, my child. I understand. _The Holy Spirit whispered gently into the ears of the depressed pastor.

_The book of Job_, Lucifer thought. _The pastor was reading the book of Job._

Elijah continued sobbing. His wife, who had been out of his sight for days, walked to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were red. She had been crying, too.

The Holy Spirit embraced the grieving couple.

Unlike Jesus, the Holy Spirit, does not have the form of a 'human'. He cannot be seen, and yet His presence can be felt. He is always working to support The Father and The Son. He rarely draws attention to Himself. Yet, He is as much God as the other persons of the Trinity.

When Lucifer fell from heaven, the Holy Spirit left him. The Holy Spirit who used to work in the background to inspire all his songs and music.

It was to be the tenth anniversary of the creation of the angels in heaven. And Lucifer was responsible for the worship on that day. God was looking forward to the event, and the other angels were excited about the tenth anniversary.

It was a big day.

Lucifer wanted his song to express his heartfelt gratitude towards Him.

The Holy Spirit embraced him.

Lucifer laughed, "Holy Spirit, you should not be here. It will not be a surprise, anymore, if you knew the whole content of the song before I even sang it."

The Holy Spirit chuckled.

_Silly Lucifer, you need my inspiration if you hope to surprise U_s. The Holy Spirit whispered gently.

Lucifer laughed, "Well, that is true. You are always the inspiration behind all our songs."

The Holy Spirit whispered, _What is your plan for Us this time?_

Lucifer said, playfully, "This anniversary, I plan to glorify the Father and the Son."

_That is great_, the Holy Spirit laughed.

Lucifer laughed, "The Father and the Son only. I don't intend to glorify You." The playfulness sparkled within the eyes of Lucifer.

The Holy Spirit laughed. _You love me too much to do that._

"Yes," Lucifer admitted. "It was only a joke."

_Seriously, what is your plan_, the Holy Spirit asked.

"Love," Lucifer replied. "I want to create a song that magnifies Your love."

_You did that last year, and the year before that, and on every year of the anniversary. _The Holy Spirit whispered.

"This year, I still want to sing of Your love." Lucifer replied. "I never grow tired of singing about the love of the Father, Son and You."

Holy Spirit smiled, _Well, since we have a theme, let's work on the content of the song._

Lucifer smiled. He searched within his intellect to come out with the words of the song. The Holy Spirit worked silently within him, offering suggestions here and there, guiding him as he worked hard to compose a song that he and the other angels could sing.

"I love you, God, even if you took our child away." Elijah cried.

"I love you, God, even if you took our child away." His wife repeated after him. The couple hugged each other and sobbed.

_Thank you_, the Holy Spirit whispered. But the couple could not hear His voice.

Lucifer retreated back to hell, rage struggling to overpower him. Abaddon stayed behind on earth to keep watch over Elijah.

_What a waste! _Lucifer thought to himself.

He put off his plans to appear before the throne of God. No, today, he would not be meeting the Most High. He had no wish to listen to His boastful praise about Elijah, and he did not want to see Jesus.

**Chapter Four- The Angels and Lucifer**

Elijah Green was engaged on the phone. He was busy counseling an Ex-Satanist who had just become a Christian convert. Leviathan had enticed that Ex-Satanist to renounce Jesus and went back to Satanism. While that ex-Satanist was reluctant to renounce Jesus, he was troubled by the reactions of the other Satanists over his betrayal of Satan. His former friends had deserted him, and he felt a sudden pang of loneliness. He was also uncertain about whether he had made the right choice in deciding to choose to follow Jesus over his previous master Satan.

"The Lord never said that following Him will be a sweet and easy path, Joe. In fact, Jesus had claimed that we will be persecuted if we ever choose to follow Him." Elijah spoke only the phone. A look of sorrow came over his face. "I had lost my only daughter to Satan, because of my love of the Lord."

Archangel Michael was standing near the pastor, guarding Elijah as the pastor spoke to the Ex-Satanist. Elijah's wife, Amy, was praying at a corner. About five other angels were with Michael. The six angels that were guarding Elijah and his wife were all sent by God. Amy had prayed for the protection of her husband and herself and God had answered her prayers.

Earlier, Lucifer had petitioned to God for the lives of the pastor and his wife, but he had been unsuccessful. God had rejected his appeal.

"Satan, get away from me!" God had rebuked him. "Elijah and his wife are faithful servants of mine. Take your hands off them!"

Lucifer had left the throne of God, enraged. The angels who were with God when he presented his petition broke into happy smiles when they saw that God had not granted him his request.

Lucifer glared at the archangel Michael, with hatred in his eyes. Michael ignored him and continued to stand guard over the couple.

_Stupid Michael_, thought Lucifer to himself. _If not for God, you would never be my match._

It would be futile to engage Michael in a battle. Alone, Michael would not be a match for him. But having God's permission to protect the couple, Michael was not himself, and thus, he was armed with the strength of God and Lucifer was no match for God.

Leviathan flew towards Lucifer.

"My Lord, the angels were surrounding Joe. I couldn't entice him to think badly about his new found faith." Leviathan reported.

Lucifer replied, " Get five of the demons in hell to accompany you. Stand watch over Joe. The angels would not be there forever. Amy couldn't be praying all the time. As soon as she stopped her prayers, the protection over Joe would disappear."

"Yes, my Lord." Leviathan replied and flew away.

_Stupid, stupid angels! _Lucifer thought in anger. _They would never be a match for me, if not for Him._

Raphael flew towards Michael. Michael and the other five angels looked at Raphael in surprise.

"I just decide to drop by and say, 'hi' to all of you, since I just finished ministering healing to Miss Helen, next door." Raphael said.

Michael and the five other angels smiled.

"We were on duty to keep watch over the couple," one of the angels replied.

"Do your best," Raphael smiled.

"We are always at our best," Michael laughed.

"I will be returning to heaven to report to God for my successful accomplishment of my mission." Raphael said.

"See you again." An angel replied.

Raphael laughed and flew away.

None of the angels had spoken a word to Lucifer. Not a smile, not a laugh, not a joke. They had forgotten his existence, they had forgotten that he had once been their friend.

Lucifer smiled as he noticed Gabriel hiding under a table, engrossed in the reading of a book. The archangel Gabriel was not aware of the presence of Lucifer. He was too deeply engrossed in his reading.

Lucifer coughed, "Ahem."

A look of dismay felt over the face of Gabriel as he put down his book. He came out from under the table.

"You are the fifth angel I had caught." Lucifer laughed.

"It is not fun playing hide and seek with you." Gabriel said. "You always managed to find us."

Lucifer laughed.

It was such an easy thing to find Gabriel. Gabriel was known to be obsessed with books. He was always looking into some deep mysteries of God. Therefore, his hiding place would always be a place where his passion lied.

"Who is next on the list?" Gabriel asked.

"Michael." Lucifer replied.

"And where would he be?" Gabriel was curious.

"That is for me to find out. You will join the other angels who had been caught at the garden where we first began playing this game." Lucifer replied. Gabriel flew away.

_Now, to find Michael, and the game would end. _Lucifer thought to himself.

Where would Michael be? His passion was sword-fighting, and so he would be hiding himself near a place where he could practice his sword skills. There are more than a thousand such places in heaven.

Now, which of these places would he be in? No doubt a place where Michael thought Lucifer would not be looking into.

Lucifer pondered through his mind the most likely places where Michael might think to hide himself in. The list of places where Michael might hide himself in, was reduced to a hundred places.

Lucifer arranged the hundred places where Michael might be found, according to their probabilities. He flew to the first choice, which had a 80% chance of finding Michael. Michael wasn't there. He flew to the second and third choices in his list, but Michael wasn't in those places, either.

Lucifer flew to the fourth, fifth and sixth choices, and still, he could not find Michael.

Lucifer frowned. There was a limit to his intelligence. Even if he had been the most intelligent being that God had created, he could still make mistakes. Like he had done, now.

It was not like God. He never makes a mistake. That was why no angel ever wanted to play hide and seek with God. God always managed to find the angels in His first attempt. It was not fun to play hide and seek with an omniscient being. Even Lucifer, tried as he might, with all his intellect, to find a spot where God would struggle to find him, was caught by God in God's first attempt. The angels all gave up playing hide and seek with God, and chose to play among themselves instead.

Lucifer flew to his seventh choice. A smile filled his face, as he noticed Michael. Michael was playing with his sword on one of the trees.

"Michael." Lucifer announced.

Michael groaned, "How did you manage to find me?"

Lucifer laughed, "That is my secret."

"So, who will you find next?" Michael asked. He had sheathed his sword.

"You are the last. Let's get back to the garden." Lucifer replied.

Michael groaned, "Yet another Win for you."

Lucifer and Michael flew to the garden where they had first started the game of hide and seek. The other five angels who had been caught were there and they were talking to The Son.

The Son and the angels turned their attention to Michael and Lucifer when the two angels arrived in the garden.

"Oh, my Lord," Michael began. "It is starting to become boring to play hide and seek with Lucifer."

The Son laughed.

"He always found us in the end," Gabriel added.

The Son continued in His laughter.

"It is not my fault for finding all of you," Lucifer protested.

"I suppose, " The Son smiled. "You are going to 'ban' him from playing hide and seek like you had done with Me?"

"Well... my Lord, none of us had a 90% Win rate like him. Heaven is so vast, and we often find ourselves not being able to find the other angels within the time limit." Raphael said. "Lucifer might be good, but there are still times when he is unable to find all of us."

The Son laughed, "So I will continue to be the Only being in heaven, who is on the 'ban' list for hide and seek?"

The angels laughed.

Lucifer focused his thoughts back on Michael and the angels guarding Elijah.

_Stop thinking about the past_, Lucifer rebuked himself. _They weren't your friends. Not anymore._

Lucifer resumed his hatred for Michael and the other holy angels.

**Chapter Five- Lucifer and evil**

Lucifer yawned. It was a big victory for him. Joe had given in to his temptation, and was attending the Satanic church again. He did it without informing Elijah.

Being a Christian, Joe was not able to receive the same kinds of power he had, while he was a Satanist. Jesus did not answer his prayers for financial help, Jesus did not bless the business that he had. On the contrary, his sales suffered greatly since he became a Christian. A Satanist offered to support him in his business endeavor, if he would attend the Satanic church.

Joe struggled for many days between whether to accept the Satanist's offer or to stay true to Jesus. The holy angels tried their best to lead Joe back to Jesus, but the lure of money was too much for Joe. Receiving his permission from God, Lucifer came personally to entice Joe to choose his business over Jesus. The angels battled with Lucifer but without the support of God, they were unable to overcome Lucifer.

And God was not with them, because no one was praying for Joe. After Joe's victory over his past life, pastor Elijah and his wife had focused their attention to the Satanists who were not converted, and neglected their prayers for Joe.

"My Lord, you were great. Can you see the faces of the angels when Joe began to attend the Satanic church again?" Leviathan laughed.

"When you wanted to entice someone, Leviathan, you do it in a subtle manner." Lucifer replied.

"Yes, my Lord." Leviathan replied.

"You failed to entice Joe because you were too concerned with turning him away from Jesus. Such a hard sell rarely worked. Joe, who had been convinced of Jesus' presence, would not want to directly renounce Jesus. You were too direct in your attempt. You must be more subtle. Like suggesting to his mind that he could both be a Christian and a Satanist at the same time. Like what I did." Lucifer explained.

"I will take note of your advise, my Lord." Leviathan replied.

"Furthermore, you must study the person who you wanted to tempt. You must look at all his strengths and weaknesses. Joe's most major strength came from the prayer supports he received from the pastor's wife. The holy angels were able to protect and help Joe because someone was fervently praying for him. Instead of targeting Joe by wrestling with the holy angels, it would be wiser to lead the pastor's wife away from praying for Joe. Joe's most major weakness is his love of money. I was able to succeed in enticing Joe while you had failed in your attempt to do so because I made full use of my knowledge of Joe's strengths and weaknesses. I took away Joe's strength, and I magnified his weakness. In doing so, I was able to tempt the man away from his commitment to Jesus. Temptation, like every other discipline, is a skill. You must learn to master it, Leviathan." Lucifer said.

"Your wisdom of the knowledge of evil is so great, my Lord. I do not think that we can ever beat you in it." Leviathan praised.

Lucifer was silent. His knowledge of evil had not always been so great.

Lucifer turned as The Son walked into the library.

"Deep in thought?" The Son asked.

Lucifer remained silent.

"Won't you share with me what you are thinking about?" The Son asked.

"My Lord, I am thinking about the opposite of goodness." Lucifer replied. "Or, to be exact, the absence of goodness."

The Son was silent.

"What would it be like if, my Lord, only if, we do not love each other?" Lucifer said. "For instance, what would it be like if I actually hurt Michael with the intention to do so?"

There was a look of seemingly sadness in the eyes of the Son. But it was gone in a moment.

"Lucifer, knowledge is a tool. If we use it in the right way, it will bear good fruits which we can all mutually enjoy. Yet, if we choose to put knowledge above all things, it will lead to the harm of ourselves and others." The Son said.

Lucifer was silent. Can knowledge really be harmful?

"The absence of goodness, which you are contemplating about now, is evil. I know all the knowledge of it but hate it with a passion." The Son said. "It is a path which I will not choose, and a knowledge which I will never use."

Lucifer remained silent. So, The Son is aware of the absence of goodness. Why did He keep that knowledge to Himself? Is there something in that knowledge that might actually threaten Him?

"Lucifer, remember what I said about the knowledge of evil." The Son said. "And its consequences."

The Son walked out of the library.

"My Lord, I will be going back to keep watch over Joe." Leviathan announced. Lucifer snapped back to the present reality.

"Go, and if you ever meet the other demons, tell them about what I had just explained to you." Lucifer said.

"Yes, my Lord." Leviathan replied. He flew away from hell, to go back to Earth.

Lucifer reflected back on the words of Jesus.

_It is a path I will never choose, and a knowledge which I will never use._

True to His words, Jesus never chooses the path of evil. Not even when He came down to earth as a mortal man. Not even when Lucifer showed him while he was weak in his flesh as a mortal man, what the power of evil could give to him. No matter how much Lucifer tempted Him, no matter how hard Lucifer tried to lead Him astray, Jesus always overcame his temptation.

Was that why He was always so happy, even when things did not turn up right for Him? Because His heart was pure, and therefore, He did not ever have to feel any sense of guilt or condemnation?

_Lucifer, remember what I said about the knowledge of evil. And its consequences._

Hate and condemnation and guilt laughed as they consumed Lucifer. _It was too late for you now._ Regret whispered into the ears of Lucifer.

Evil danced in triumph. _You choose to reject his warning and seek after me. You will now be my slave for life._

Lucifer's eyes began to rain. _Why didn't I listen to You?_

**Chapter Six- Lucifer and his struggle**

"Master Satan had been behaving in a weird manner these past few days," Belial mumbled.

"I notice that, too." Beelzebub declared.

"He is often lost in thought," Leviathan added on.

"And he wasn't his usual self. In the past, he would be gloating when he came back from the throne of God, after successfully obtaining his permission from the Most High to harm someone. Now, it was just silence." Asmodeus said.

"Worst, I caught him referring to that accursed Nazarene Jesus as The Son." Abaddon announced.

"The Son? Nobody used the term these days. Even the holy angels do not refer to Jesus as The Son anymore. Ever since He came down to earth as a man, the angels had changed the way they referred to Jesus. He is called The Lamb, The Lion, and many other names. 'The Son' is rarely used these days." Belial exclaimed.

"But Master Satan referred to Jesus as The Son more than once in his conversation with me. For instance, he said to me, 'We must be careful of The Son and His plans for His church' and he also referred to Jesus as The Son when he told me to continue with my work of enticing Joe away from the church. 'Keep Joe away from The Son', his exact words." Leviathan said.

"You don't suppose that Master Satan is losing his mind?" Asmodeus suggested.

"Maybe. He had been reading out on the book of Revelation and the book of Jonah, lately. I had no idea why he would read the book of Jonah. But maybe reading the book of Revelation was driving him crazy." Abaddon suggested.

"I could understand. I could never bring myself to read the book of Revelation." Belial mumbered.

"The lake of fire was a scary thing to ponder about. Perhaps Master Satan had finally succumbed to that fear within him with regard to the final judgment." Beelzebub offered.

Lucifer slipped away from his subordinates, as quietly as he had crept upon them. He did not mean to eavesdrop on their conversation. He was looking for Asmodeus, intending to assign him to promote the spread of abortions around the world. When he discovered that his subordinates were gossiping about him, he tried to make his presence as unnoticed as he could.

So, they thought he was losing his mind. Maybe they were right. He had found himself thinking about the past lately.

_Curse that girl Elihua!_ Lucifer thought. _She had put these stupid thoughts into me._

In the book of Jonah, God proclaimed a judgment on the city. He declared through his prophet Jonah that he would destroy Ninevah for her evil deeds. The people of Ninevah repented and God changed His mind about the judgment He would send to Ninevah.

In the book of Revelation, God proclaimed a judgment that would come on him. He declared through his servant John that He would send Lucifer to the lake of fire.

Would God forgive him if he turn from his evil ways, like what the people of Ninevah had done? No, God wouldn't.

_Stop thinking about such stupid things_, Lucifer thought angrily. _Focus on what you could do to bring as many people down to hell as possible._

He had went earlier to petition before God for God's permission to let him spread the number of abortions in the world. The angels were looking at him with glares in their eyes. They did not like to see him. Michael had been there, and he was glaring at Lucifer like the other angels. He had totally forgotten the hide and seek game they used to play together. Lucifer brought himself to ignore their glares, and to ignore the thought that they were once his friends.

"Teenagers are toying with sex, and the adults are unfaithful towards their spouse. People are getting pregnant, without intending to do so. They want to abort their babies. Give me the permission to let them do so, and to further influence societies around the world to be more open towards the idea of abortion." Lucifer said.

God looked at Lucifer, silently. And Lucifer hated it.

_I know_, God's eyes seemed to boast, _I know you had been thinking about me._

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably under the stare of God._ Stop looking at me_, he wanted to shout, but he managed to keep his silence.

"Give me the permission." Lucifer repeated himself. God looked at him. _Come back to me, my Son. _God's eyes seemed to plead.

"Do what you will, Satan." God replied.

Satan. The Accuser. The Adversary. That was what God called him now.

Satan, and not Lucifer.

God regarded him as an enemy. He must had imagined the pleading eyes of God.

Lucifer shook away his thoughts. Lucifer went to his study room in hell. The study room contained all the books he had collected on all kinds of topic. It was an imitation of the library of heaven, which he used to have access to. Most of the books in the study room were written by Lucifer himself. Lucifer passed through the shelves of books on temptation, seduction, pride, hate, malice, condemnation, greed, gluttony, murder, and all other topics on all kinds of sin available in the world. He stopped for a moment when he saw the title, "My Former Relationship With The Most High". He shook his head and moved on to the shelf containing the book he was looking for.

_The history of the rebellion._

**Chapter Seven- The history of the rebellion Part One**

Lucifer was alone in the library of heaven. Ever since he first contemplated the absence of goodness, he had been coming to the library often. He had politely declined many games of hide and seek. Lucifer wanted to be alone, he wanted to think, and the library was the place when his thoughts could flow more freely.

Lucifer had tried his best to avoid The Father, Son and Holy Spirit. He was not really ignoring them, he merely needed some free time by himself.

Lucifer had searched the whole library to see if he could find any book on the subject of evil. Yet, the books in the library were ignorant on that subject. There were books on all kinds of virtues in the library, but there was not a single book about evil.

_The absence of goodness, which you are contemplating about now, is evil. I know all the knowledge of it but hate it with a passion._

The Son had claimed that He knew all the knowledge of evil. Then, why did He hide that knowledge? Why wasn't there a single book on that knowledge here?

Lucifer was frustrated about the lack of information on the subject of evil. _That oppressive tyrant._

Lucifer shook his head. What was it that he just thought to call Him? An oppressive tyrant. Now, that was an absence of praise.

Lucifer smiled as he further pondered over the absence of praise. _Stupid fool. Selfish idiot._

Lucifer laughed. The absence of praise was fun. Now, he would call this absence of praise blasphemy. Lucifer began to come out with more names he could use to refer to God, and he was amazed by his new found freedom.

When he was tired of blaspheming against Him in his thoughts, he began to actually say out his blasphemies in words.

_God did not know everything. Or He would have stopped me from what I am doing._ Lucifer thought to himself.

What would be the absence of love? Ha, it would be hate. Lucifer tried to hate God. It was difficult at first, but he managed to do it after some attempts. He extended this hate to the other angels, and then eventually to himself. He was delighted in his new found freedom. What was freedom after-all, if you could only love, and not hate?

Lucifer began to think of all the other absences. The absence of self-control. The absence of mercy. The absence of kindness. And all other absences.

He smiled as he pondered only the absence of worship and humility. That would be pride and self-worship. What would it be like if he no longer worship God, but chose to worship himself? Ha, that would be a great freedom. He would not have to bow before that oppressive tyrant.

Lucifer began to worship himself.

_I am so beautiful. I am so clever. I am the smartest angel that ever exist. _Lucifer laughed. The absence of goodness is fun. It was such a liberating knowledge. _Why didn't He share this knowledge?_

A pang of guilt came over Lucifer. _He had been so good to me. _Condemnation smiled as it began to conquer Lucifer. Lucifer wondered how he could ever bring himself to look into the eyes of Him after what he had just done. _Maybe I should just give up what I am doing and go and apologize to Him?_

Hate and Love battled with each other. They began with a gentle match, which accumulated into a full-time wrestle. Lucifer was torn by their all-out warfare.

_Before I embarked on this journey to seek out the absence of goodness, Love had always been the winner. Hate was never in existence. And I love Him so. _Lucifer thought to himself. And Love smiled as it gain a momentary victory over hate.

_No. He was wrong to keep the knowledge of evil from me. How could I be truly free if I could only think about virtues and Him? _Lucifer thought, angrily. _I would not give up my new found freedom._

With his free-will, Lucifer supported hate, and crushed out Love. Love wept as it fled away in silence. Hate grinned in victory, and embraced Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled._ I hate Him._

He continue to worship himself. _I am more powerful than any other angels. I am the first angel that He created to discover the absence of goodness. I am the first angel to embrace the path of evil. I am better than even Him. The evil which He had no courage to embrace, I accept as my tool. _

Lucifer smiled. Self-worship was great. But, wouldn't it be good if others would realize how great he was as well? What if other angels would turn their heads away from worshiping God to worship Lucifer?

Lucifer laughed as he imagined a host of angels bowing and falling prostrate before him. Maybe that was why He choose to keep the knowledge of evil to himself. He was afraid of Lucifer, of what Lucifer could do with the knowledge of evil.

_I will ascend to heaven; above the stars of God I will set my throne on high; I will sit on the mount of assembly in the far reaches of the north; I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will make myself like the Most High._

_I will be the new God._

God would try to stop Lucifer. That would be for sure. If Lucifer hoped to be the new God of the universe, Lucifer would need to rebel against Him. And to do that, he would need allies. Yes, he must persuade some of the other angels to join him in his cause. Alone by himself, he would never be a match for God. But if he had allies, he might possibly win in his battle against God.

The Holy Spirit came to visit Lucifer._ Lucifer, you ought to be spending time with the other angels and with Us._

Lucifer felt his pang of guilt returning, again. "Holy Spirit, I want to be alone."

_You had not been active in the composing of the new songs in heaven. We had not worked together to compose new songs for a long time. _The Holy Spirit whispered, gently. _Should we work together to compose a new song now?_

Lucifer felt like confessing everything to Him just then. He felt like telling The Holy Spirit what he had done- how he had blasphemed Him and entertained thoughts of rebellion against Him. Love and Hate battled again, within him.

"I want to be alone." Lucifer repeated. Hate smiled in triumph as Love reluctantly went away.

_Lucifer, evil corrupts and destroys all who will walk in its path. _The Holy Spirit whispered.

Then, The Holy Spirit was gone. And Lucifer was alone, again.

_He knows. _Lucifer thought to himself. _He knows my plans._

_Don't listen to him._ Evil whispered. _He doesn't know. Remember how you blasphemed against him earlier. If He knows, He will rebuke you. You had talked to The Son about your contemplation of evil. The Son must have told The Holy Spirit about your contemplation._

Lucifer smiled. _He doesn't know. It was a mere coincident._

Lucifer began to explore in his minds all the ways he could use to persuade the other angels to join him in his cause. Evil laughed.

**Chapter Eight- The history of the rebellion Part Two**

"Er... I had been thinking over what you had said," Beelzebub confided in him. Lucifer was surprised. He had totally given up on his plan to overthrow the Most High. When he first subtly hinted to the other angels of his plan, the responses from the other angels were that of horror and disgust.

Michael had even took him aside and rebuke him loudly.

"I know, Lucifer, you like to joke. But this matter of rebellion is not something you can make a joke of!"

None of the angels he had spoken to seemed interested in the idea of rebellion. So Lucifer had put off the idea publicly and entertained the idea only in his own mind. To keep God and the other angels from being suspicious of him, Lucifer had resumed his worship of the Most High, and had joined the other angels in their games. But somehow, nothing was the same as before. He just could not find the same joys as he used to do when he was with God or the other angels. When he looked at God, he always imagined it was himself. He was the one at the throne. He was the one who the other angels adored. He, and not that stupid tyrant!

"You took months to think over what I had said," Lucifer said.

"I... I found the idea... disturbing. The Most High, if you know what I mean, had always... well... been the Most High," Beelzebub stammered.

"I know what you mean," Lucifer replied. "I found the thought frightening, too, at first. But eventually, I exulted in my new found freedom."

"Yes... Lucifer, you are right." Beelzebub said. "I thought about what you said, about me being my own god, about me... speaking negatively of Him, and only having to pay homage to you, about you sharing your powers with me... I thought about it... and that idea … just would not go away."

"So you had decided to join me?" Lucifer asked.

"In a way, yes. But I needed to know more of your plans." Beelzebub replied.

"My plan will be kept to myself. Right now, you are the only angel who is interested. The plan will have to hold off unless there are more angels who are interested in gaining freedom for themselves." Lucifer replied. "If you will pardon me, I have to prepare the worship song for today."

"Lucifer, I had talked with other angels about this. We had discussed it, over and over, again. And Leviathan, Asmodeus, Abaddon and Belial agreed that we needed to hear more of your plan before we could decide if we wanted to join you." Beelzebub stated.

"You meant that there are other angels beside yourself who is interested?" Lucifer asked, keenly.

"Yes," Beelzebub replied.

Lucifer smiled, "I will get back to you, shortly. After I had polished my plan to perfection."

"Sure," Beelzebub replied and left. Lucifer laughed. It was not a complete failure!

His mind began to explore all the ways he and the other angels could take in their rebellion towards Him. His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of The Son.

The Son walked to Lucifer.

"Have you prepared the worship song for today, yet?" The Son asked, His beautiful eyes were glazing at Lucifer.

No matter how often he had tried to harden his heart towards the 'evil dictator', a pang of guilt always come to Lucifer when he was in His presence.

"I was just about to prepare the song," Lucifer replied. The Son nodded His head and went to take hold of Lucifer's right hand.

"I am looking forward to the song." The Son smiled.

_I wanted to rebel against you. Do not be so kind to me. _Lucifer wanted to scream. But he managed to compose himself.

"I hope You like my song." Lucifer replied. "It will take all my efforts to make my song. My song will be the best song that I had come up with."

The Son laughed. "You had used a lot of the word, 'my'. It almost seemed as if the song was for you and not for Us."

Lucifer blushed. "I mean... I hope you will like the song that I had composed." For a moment, all thoughts of rebellion fled. The Son is so beautiful to be with. His laughter is such a joy to see.

But then, Lucifer thought about himself being the source of worship, and the joy he had felt towards being with The Son disappeared. Instead, Envy and Jealousy bombarded him.

_You are so right, Mr. Dictator. My song should be about me. It should be for me._

The Son was silent. He seemed to be in deep contemplation.

"I have always loved every song you compose, Lucifer." He replied, after a moment of silence. "I will continue to love all your previous songs... even if you shall decide never to sing for me again."

"It is my honor to sing to you," Lucifer lied.

The Son looked at him with a contemplative look, again.

"I love you, Lucifer." The Son said. "Remember this even when I cease to tell you so."

The Son let go of Lucifer's hand and walked away. Lucifer stared after the disappearing back of The Son. Hate radiated from within him. Jealousy and envy danced vibrantly.

_Curse you, curse you, curse you. Your worship should have been mine._

The song of worship that he would be leading the other angels to sing before Him would have to wait. Lucifer crushed the pang of guilt under his feet and actively thought through his plan of rebellion.

**Chapter Nine- The history of the rebellion Part Three**

Lucifer's heart pounded in fear. It had been pounding non-stop in fear since the beginning of the 'gathering'. With the help of Beelzebub, Belial, Leviathan, Asmodeus and Abaddon, Lucifer had managed to persuade other high ranking angels to be participants with him in what would be the ultimate rebellion. These high ranking angels, had persuaded other angels to join Lucifer and Lucifer had one third of the angels of heaven with him now.

The angels wanted to know more about Lucifer's plan, so Lucifer had sent them a message to secretly gather in an obscure park, under the pretext of organizing a surprise worship session for the Most High. If other angels, those fools that would not hear of the rebellion plan would chance upon them, Lucifer would lie that they were merely preparing a worship song for the Creator.

Lucifer scanned the faces of the host of angels that wanted to rebel against their maker. Their faces showed signs of nervousness and uncertainty. Like him, they must have struggled with guilt and they must have wrestled with love. Like him, hate and pride must have won the battle and that was why they were now willing to rebel against Him.

Lucifer had promised them power and glories, especially to the smarter and more higher ranking angels. Most importantly, he promised them freedom- the freedom to be who they wanted to be, outside of the will of God. If they succeeded in this rebellion, they could choose to use their gifts and talents for themselves and would no longer be subjected to using their abilities for Him. What freedom they would have if they succeeded!

Belial could be the artist he always wanted to be, he could paint arts after himself, without having to use his artistic talent to please the Most High. Beelzebub could be the leader he always wanted to be, the leader of himself, without having to subject himself anymore to the Most High, and having only to pay a small homage to Lucifer. Asmodeus, Leviathan and Abaddon could all fulfill their innermost dream.

And him, Lucifer, he would be God. He would be the new God of the universe. Finally, it would be the other angels composing songs to please him, instead of him being the slave that had to compose songs to worship the Most High.

"Some of you have been wondering... how could we succeed in this rebellion when we are outnumbered, two to one." Lucifer began.

The angels looked at him with intense concentration.

"But you think too lowly of me, if you think I will be hindered by such small obstruction. Yes, you think too lowly of me, indeed." Lucifer continued. Pride was angry. How dare these angels doubt him, doubt his intelligence, doubt his capabilities?

"Indeed, if we are to fight against the other angels, we will be outnumbered. There will be two angels for every one of us. We will not be able to win such a war." Lucifer exclaimed. The angels' eyes stared at him.

"But what if... we choose not to attack those fools that still want to be loyal to Him? What if we choose to attack Him, and Him alone?" Lucifer declared. The angels gasped. And Lucifer smiled.

"Yes, that is what we will do. Tomorrow, the moment I begin my worship song, 'I will serve you, God, forever' , you will all charge at Him and attack Him. He is one being, we are countless. He will not be able to withstand the attacks of so many beings at the same time. We will kill Him, I will take His throne, and with Him gone, those fools that still want to be loyal to Him will have no one to be loyal to anymore. And they will surrender to us."

There were a mixture of expressions on the faces of the angels. Clearly, they were not expecting this! Some of the angels were excited by the prospect that God would be killed. Others seemed hesitant. They wanted freedom, but they were not ready to take such an extreme measure as to actually kill the God who had given them lives. Regardless of how they were feeling, one thing was evident. All of the angels that were with Lucifer were willing to carry out the plan. They might not like the plan, they might love the plan, but they would carry it out regardless of how they felt.

Lucifer arranged the army of angels that were with him, into hierarchies, in order to be more efficient in the attacks against God tomorrow. He gave ranks to the wiser angels, and put army of lower ranking angels to submit to the wiser angels. And at the top of his army, he appointed Beelzebub, Abaddon, Belial, Leviathan and Asmodeus. The five of them would hold the top commanding posts of his army. They would give the order to attack, and they would be the commanders of high ranking angels, given the name of 'princes' and these 'princes' would in turn be commanders of the middle ranking angels known as 'principalities' and the 'principalities' would be in turn commanders of the lower ranking angels.

By organizing his army into hierarchies, Lucifer knew that the attacks on God would be more efficient, and it would ensure their success in the rebellion. After organizing the army, Lucifer gave instructions to the top 5 angels of his on what to do, if unexpected scenario occurred. He went through a list of possible circumstances, and gave the 5 angels his instructions on how to deal with them.

In one such scenario, Lucifer foresaw that some of God's angels might still try to resist them, after they had killed God. In such a situation, his 5 angels would kill the resisting angels. But not all of them. Just the higher ranking and stronger angels. The lesser ranking angels would surrender when they saw that they could not be a match to Lucifer's angels. And Lucifer's angels would win in the rebellion because they had what God's angels didn't have- they have evil. And so they could be ruthless, cruel, merciless,while God's angels would always be bound by their virtues.

After going through the plan of rebellions with his angels, Lucifer dismissed them to be alone by himself. He went to the library, with a harp he took from one of the musical instruments' room. The fear was gone. There was some kind of excitement at what would happen tomorrow. Excitement at the fact that he would soon be the new god of the universe. But Lucifer suppressed that excitement.

He held onto the harp and began to sit on one of the chairs in the library. He began to play at the harp.

_My last tribute to You._

Excitement fled, as tears fell from Lucifer's eyes. After tomorrow, he would not be able to see his maker anymore. And in spite of how attractive the idea of being the new god was, needles were piercing at his heart. Piercing non-stop.

_Good-bye, my maker._

Guilt laughed mercilessly.

**Epilogue -A decision to Make**

The rebellion had been a failure. Lucifer could never had predicted that he would fail, but he did fail and he was cast out of his home paradise, as a result of the worst mistake he had ever makes. Th past memory is now a pain to him. He can no longer enjoy the sweet harmony he used to have. Regret and sorrow and guilt constantly nagged at him while he used to hear the sweet talk peace and joy had given to him.

_Why am I thinking of the past? _Lucifer thought to himself. _All that lied for me is the burning lake of fire written in revelation._

Leviathan flew to Lucifer.

"Bad news. Joe had returned to being a christian, and he had managed to convince his satanist friends to join him." Leviathan replied.

Lucifer groaned. _Pathetic fools and pathetic failures!_

_This is too much. I will petition for the life of Elijah Green and Joe. They are a threat to me._

Lucifer flew towards heaven with the intention of petitioning before God. Hatred and anger urged him to show the christian pastor and his satanist convert no mercy.

At the gate of heaven, Jesus stood still and would not let him entered.

"I have the right to petition God over anything." Lucifer sneered at Jesus.

"Lucifer…" Jesus began. Lucifer blinked his eyes. Jesus had just called him by his name. Jesus had called him 'Lucifer' and not 'Satan'. Tears forced their ways out of his eyes in an uncontrollable manner.

Oh… how he wanted to hold the hand of the Son of God and apologized for his mistake! Give me a chance, he wanted to scream.

But it must all be all illusion.

"I have the right to petition God over anything." Lucifer stated, coldly.

"I wanted to show you to someone, Satan." Jesus said.

Satan, again , and not Lucifer. He must have misheard, earlier.

"Go ahead. Show me." Lucifer said. _Who could the Son of God wanted to show to him?_

He followed the Son of God into heaven and froze when he saw the girl he had killed. Elihua. The daughter of Elijah.

"I had kept my promise. I had prayed for you. Would you repent now?" The girl smiled.

It was too much for Lucifer to bear. Lucifer fled away from Jesus, from the girl, into hell.

He can never be able to repent now, or can he? The girl's words rang non-stop in his ears.

_The book of Jonah. The book of Jonah. _

The book of Jonah was the only book that could challenge the book of revelation. It was the only book, his only hope.

Lucifer wept. His top ranking demons flew to him.

"Why are you crying, our master?" Beelzebub asked.

"I am thinking of Him." Lucifer burst out in tears.

"Who?" Asmodeus asked.

"The God that made us." Lucifer confessed, unable to control his guilt anymore.

"I had thought of him, too." Belial cried.

"As did me." Leviathan howled.

"But it is too late for us, isn't it?" Abaddon questioned.

"I am not sure. The girl that I killed told me that the book of Jonah could challenge the book of revelation." Lucifer confessed.

"But would he be willing to forgive us? Would the christians allowed Him to pardon us?" Asmodeus asked.

"That is no harm in trying to get back his forgiveness, "Lucifer replied. "I truly missed Him."

"Let get all the demons together and we will pray." Beelzebub suggested.

"Pray for what?" Belial asked.

"Repentance on our parts and forgiveness on His part." Beelzebub replied.

"And if He will never forgive us?" Leviathan asked.

"Then we just simply accept the hell we create for ourselves when we choose to so cruelly seek to overthrow Him." Asmodeus smiled.

Lucifer laughed. He was joyful, now. Truly joyful.

_God, forgive me. Whether you send me in hell or not, whether revelation happened or not, my heart is at peace. I believe now what You said about evil and I will be her slave no more._

Somewhere far away, Elihua, the child who Lucifer had killed laughed. Evil screamed as Lucifer kicked her away. Goodness laughed and embraced Lucifer again.

"My name is Lucifer, and I will be his light-bearer." Lucifer announced. The name Satan wept as it realized it had lost control of Lucifer. Lucifer was, and is, and will now always be God's beloved son

.

P/S: To Satan, in the end, I still couldn't portray you as the evil being you really are. I will be content to think of you as my beloved brother Lucifer who had repented, even though I know for a fact that you can and will never ever repent. Think of this as my tribute to you, God's beloved son who chose to foolishly be his enemy, instead.

Note to Christian: This is just a story. The book of Jonah is my idea. In the book of Jonah, God promised destruction on the Ninevah but didn't do it in the end because Ninevah repented. I used this book to support in this story the idea that Lucifer could repent.

The real thing, though, we don't know. In the book of revelation, God promised destruction to Satan and He promised Satan eternal torment in the lake of fire. Will God still give Satan a chance if Satan repented, and will Satan repent? I am not sure, but I think it is likely that Satan will never repent.

Yet, after writing Lucifer for so long, I had fallen in love with this stupid angelic brother of mine. I had fallen in love with the beautiful, kind him and I couldn't bring myself even though he is now Satan, the most cruel being in the universe, to end this story with him remaining as Satan.

Therefore, in my story, Lucifer repents. And so, somewhere in my world, I have a good angelic brother, a good angelic brother who makes a mistake and who comes back to the right path.

For those of you who love Lucifer like I do, let him rest here in this story as a good angel, while in our real lives, we continue to guard against the temptations of Satan.

Do not treat this story as real theology. Thanks.


End file.
